


Baby Boy

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: 2. Daddy Kink





	Baby Boy

Steve wasn't sure how Billy managed to get into his room most nights, the tree in his backyard was a bitch to climb. Billy managed though and for the fourth night in a row Steve entered his room to find Billy sitting on the edge of his bed in the dark.

"Hey." He greeted the other boy. "You okay?" Steve knew he probably wasn't, he never really was. If Steve had his way Billy wouldn't have to worry about Neil Hargrove ever. He saw Billy's shoulders move in the dark, a shrug. Billy was often a conundrum when he was around. Sometimes he was mean, utterly vicious in an attempt to goad a fight or rough fucking. Sometimes he was happy and put up with Steve's sappy love making. That was usually when Neil was out of town. Sometimes though- sometimes he was soft and in need of something gentle. "Baby Boy?" Billy's body twitched, a shiver going down his spine at Steve's tone.

"Daddy." He greeted, voice low and soft. Steve stepped closer, turning on the bedside lamp. Billy's face was flushed, his pupils blown wide.

"Hi." Steve responded with a smile. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was okay." Billy answered. "I saw Ellie and Will today."

"Did you? Were you good? Did you play nice?" Steve asked, his hand reaching to cup Billy's face. Billy pressed his cheek into Steve's palm and nodded.

"I was real good." He added. "I didn't cause any trouble."

"That's good." Steve replied. "Can Daddy have a kiss?" Billy leaned up, lips puckered for a sweet kiss. It took a lot to get Billy to this point, almost half a year to be mor exact.

It started one night four months ago. Billy was Steve's first boyfriend and contrary to popular belief when it came to sex with a guy Billy had never really done anything out side of hand jobs, blowjobs, and some fingering. Steve enjoyed all of that and courtesy of his very own perverted best friend, Robin, he learned about all the different ways he could bring Billy pleasure.

They had worked themselves up quickly, easily. In reality Steve felt like his body was always worked up whenever Billy was around. Steve kneeled between Billy's splayed legs and ordered him to turn over. Billy turned on to his hands and knees, shaking slightly already. He waited for the press of the tip of Steve's finger but it never came. Instead something hard and wet pressed against the space. Billy gasped and craned his head back to see to Steve's face between his cheeks.

"Steve!" Billy choked out. "What are you- that's not-." Steve licked over his hole messily, rolling his tongue around the rim. Billy whimpered, his trembling increasing. "You- fuck, oh my god!" Steve's hands grabbed hold his cheeks, holding them open as he worked. Billy's arms gave out as Steve sucked over his whole, the side of his face mashing into the bed as he groaned.

Steve worked at him relentlessly for what felt like an eternity before stiffening his tongue and letting it sink into Billy. Billy's hands scrambled against the sheets, his hips moving to try and fuck Steve's tongue.

"Oh! Steve, fuck! Daddy, Daddy oh my- fuck please!" Billy moaned. Steve froze and it took a minute for Billy to register that he stopped and why. "Shit! I-." He started to move, tried to run away but Steve grabbed hold of his hips.

"Hey, hey!" Steve soothed. "It's okay, I promise it's okay." He pulled Billy towards him so that they were flushed against each other, back to chest. "Is that what you want?" Billy worried at his bottom lip, his face flushed red. "It's okay if you like it, I like it." Steve went on, his hand wrapping around Billy's still hard cock. "You want me to be your Daddy? You'll be my good little boy, won't you? Daddy will take such good care of you, Daddy will make you feel so good. Is that what you want, to be Daddy's sweet boy?"

Billy came with a whine.

Despite the fact that he came harder than he'd ever come in his entire life Billy refused to talk to Steve about it, wouldn't even acknowledge that it happened. Steve's determined to get Billy to say it again.

He waited a week, he knew it was best to catch Billy off guard with it. They're at Steve's house, sweaty and flushed already. Billy's on his back, hair splayed and legs open to accommodate Steve's body. Steve grabbed hold of his legs, hooking them over his arms as he pushed his way in to Billy's stretched out hole.

"Fuck, Steve!" Billy hissed. Steve gave him a moment to adjust then he was pulling out until only the head remained. Then he stopped. "Steve, what the fuck?!"

"You know what I want." Steve muttered.

"Are you serious right now?" Billy snapped in disbelief. "You're doing this now?"

"Yes, I'm doing this now." Steve responded. "Just say it."

"No." Billy huffed petulantly.

"We can stay like this all night then." Steve shrugged.

"Steve." Billy whined, trying to force it with his hips. "C'mon, please. I want it."

"You have to say it then." Steve replied. "C'mon Baby Boy, say it." Billy's breath hitched at the nickname and he whined. "Don't you wanna get fucked? All you gotta do is say it and I'll give you what you want."

"D-Daddy, please." Billy keened, his eyes wide and blown.

"That's it, good boy." Steve praised as he pushed in again.

"Yes!" Billy gasped. "Daddy, Daddy please fuck me."

"I got you Baby Boy." Steve promised. He hooked Billy's legs over his shoulders before pulling out and driving back in two seconds later. Billy let out a cry, his neck arching. "You're so good Baby Boy, so good for me."

"Daddy, you feel so good!" Billy moaned, his hands digging into the sheets. "More, more. Daddy, please more." Steve pushed even further, the head of his cock bumping Billy's prostate. "Fuck, there! Right there, Daddy!"

"Fuck." Steve groaned, his hips quickening. "Daddy's so close, Baby Boy. Want you to come first.” He reached between them, his hand wrapping around Billy’s erection and stroking once, twice.

“Daddy!” Billy shouted, his release painting his skin. Steve’s hips stuttered and he came with Billy’s name on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the kinktober list I used: https://billiyhargrove.tumblr.com/post/187991672447/my-stranger-things-kinktober-with-harringrove


End file.
